


Last Brave Standing

by Gemidori



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Final Battle, Happy Ending, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemidori/pseuds/Gemidori
Summary: A person can be defined by more than just looks and powers.





	Last Brave Standing

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been playing Cookie Run: OvenBreak, and figured that Gingerbrave needed some more love - since, despite being the "main cookie" of the game, he's been greatly overshadowed by other characters. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this one! uwu
> 
> And, for those who want to know how Dark King Cookie looks, here's a description of him here: https://www.furaffinity.net/view/29244706/

"Weren't you such a waste of time?"

The menacing voice cackled, looking down on his opponent - fallen, broken. Yet still determined.

The Dark King had done quite a number to the brave cookie. Shallow cracks were abundant in his gingerbread frame, which were no doubt wounds that he had gained throughout the fight. What seemed to be magical fluid trickled down a few, as the first cookie bled, trying to focus on the opponent, to come up with any scheme to turn the tables around, all while the blazing flames had continued to roar in the dark, macabre background.

With a hard clang, the left side of Gingerbrave's face suddenly came into contact with the Dark King's sledgehammer, made out of solid gobstopper candy - sending the hero soaring over to the side and falling facefirst onto the floor.

A pained grunt escaped the brave one's throat, and it took him dozens of seconds just to lift his head up. When he did, it was clear that the impact earned the hero a deeper crack across his left cheek, gushing more of that magical fluid that was clearly a cookie's blood.

Something that made the Dark King smirk.

"Gya ha ha...I knew that you're a brave one. But I didn't know you were a glutton for punishment too." He smirked, running his fingers - armored with gold claws - across his dark chocolate beard as his red eyes peered down upon his opponent. "But hey, that's the risk you've been wanting to take if it means keeping just the one land away from me! If you've known what I've been up to, even you'd wonder why you're trying to resist. I'm not just the ruler of all lands. I'm an invincible force you can not stop!!"

A harder laugh escaped Dark King Cookie, watching as Gingerbrave arose just a bit more, gathering enough strength to mutter something out of his resistance. The resistance against a tyrant.  
"N-No...I won't let you take this world!"  
"Oh, _will ya_?!"

A hard backhand was the next response from the king, sending the other cookie onto the ground. The king chuckled, watching the other cookie rolling over onto his stomach and simply lying there, not able to do anymore. Laying in defeat.

"What are you trying to fight for, cookie?" The dark king retorted, scoffing. "This land is going to fall someday. Whether it be by my hands, or say, the Enchantress'. Someday, the peace in joy in your home land will crumble. Exactly like _you_ will! _Gyahaha_!" The corrupt monarch grinned, laughing at his little attempt at humor. "You represent your foul home. Trying so hard to carry on, yet so powerless to anyone who wants to make it any more than just some lazy butterflies and sparkly jellies." He scoffed, continuing on: "But go ahead. Keep on fighting a worthless battle. You're just some ordinary cookie that has nothing special..." The king raised his hammer one final time, finishing off his sentence with;

"...apart from being a stubborn _idiot_!"

Before the killing blow could be dealt, however, Dark King suddenly felt a hard jab at his stomach, earning an exclamation of pain as he dropped his hammer prematurely. He looked up at Gingerbrave, who was...now standing again, gripping onto his candy cane out of what seemed to be sheer willpower.

"What!?" The king exclaimed in anger. "You should be weak! _Cowering_!! And yet here you are, still truckin' along?!" He growled out, nothing but pure spite in his tone of voice. "Stop getting too full of yourself...besides,  _you're just a cookie!_ "

Now it was the brave cookie who was angered, gritting his teeth as he rose his striped staff. With a hard smash, it had collided with the Dark King's chin, sending him launching up into the air.

While the opportunity was fresh, the cookie then leapt upward into the air, once again raising his weapon. Only a second later, he threw it downwards to have the monarch crash onto the ground, and Gingerbrave landing in front of him immediately after.

"...I'm no ordinary cookie." The brave one coldly retorted. "This is my home land. And as long as I'm around, _you'll take over nothing_!"

"Bah!! Guess you _really are_ stubborn!" The Dark King spat, snarling as he arose to his full height. "Born a fool, dead a fool!"

It was then that the two charged at each other. Dark King attempted to swipe at the brave one, but it had failed - Gingerbrave had ducked from the attack, taking the moment to swing his candy cane left and right. Each and every blow had landed onto the monarch's face and body, and each blow was harder than the last.

With a growl, Gingerbrave had forgone mercy at this rate. Jabbing the curved end of the cane into the dark ruler's chin, he swung him over his head to have him smash onto the floor facefirst. Tossing the cane aside, he rolled the conquerer over and began to lay a number of punches onto his face.

Left hook.  
Right hook.  
Left hook.

Grabbing his weapon again, he slammed the bottom end against the king's head twice - with Dark King's red crown denting inward, even the crimson jewel in its center shattering upon impact. Only able to look at Gingerbrave with an expression of scornful defeat, the hero panted a bit as he wondered how to finish the job for only a moment.

An idea swiftly sprouted up.

Hooking the cane around the king's neck, the two had exchanged looks for one final moment...before the brave cookie swung around to launch the Dark King into the nearest wall, which had collapsed backward. The monarch was spared of being buried underneath the rubble, as he simply fell downward into the ground.

Gingerbrave had defeated the Dark King Cookie.

With the flames so suddenly extinguishing, and the sky slowly transitioning from a dull violet to a lively blue, the cookie took this time to regain composure.

Leaning onto his candy cane, he panted heavily - both from exhaustion and the pain in his wounds, no less. There would be much healing to do on both sides, most certainly.

Regaining the strength to walk onward, the courageous one traversed off from the battle, looking only to recover.

The Dark King had learned a lesson that day. That even if a cookie seemingly had nothing to them; no power, no ability, no special quirks to them...they could even still pose a terrific threat to his schemes.

For Gingerbrave had, while bearing no power, earned his title as "bravest of all" for a solid reason.

None would threaten the land of Cookies for quite some time.


End file.
